


Drabbles

by AizawaNagi12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A little crazy, Bananas, Drabbles, Flying frying pans, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Original Character(s), Stupidity, it's tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaNagi12/pseuds/AizawaNagi12
Summary: Just drabbles and if you like any of the ideas than you can do whatever with them. Also I'll be adding tags and stuff as I go.





	1. Who Rules The World Again?

In a land where Harry Potter is the master of death and has lived for a few hundred years the world has gone a bit crazy.

* * *

Walking in the Arctic was probably a bad idea for normal people but for Harry Potter it was like a walk in the park literally. With bright yellow shorts, glittery flip-flops, a striped tank top, and black shades Harry looked perfectly happy walking around in the Arctic. As he was skipping up a hill though he stopped and looked over to his right. Just a few feet away he saw a polar bear looking at him. Looking at it he thought of something, wouldn't it be fun if polar bears evolved and took over the world. Walking over to it he tapped it on his head and suddenly the bear could think. Harry then decided that he would find every polar bear in the world and evolve them.

As Harry walked away the bear thought,_"That must be god."_

In a few months Harry had walked up to every polar bear and tapped them on the head. As they all congregated in the Arctic Harry watched them from the top of an iceberg a few hundred miles away. After a while he got bored though and decided to take a nap. In the few months Harry had been asleep the polar bears had declared Harry their god and decided that the only way to honor their god was to take over the world and kill all the humans on it.

After basically the humans were wiped out and the few left were in hiding, the polar bears started a global ice age. Right before they could though thousands of penguins came over the hill with guns, bombs, and gas masks. Seeing this the polar bears took out their weapons and ran at them. The ensuing battles started the fourth world war.

Harry saw all this and decided that if they were all going to kill each other than he might as well bring in the humans to. In three days he had gathered the remaining humans and had them march themselves into the battle between the penguins and polar bears. In doing this Harry had ensured the destruction.

After the war had ended all that was left were a few survivors that weren't able to survive more than a few days as the world had been killed by all the bombs and nukes that let off radiation. Even after all of this Harry was still alive.

"Harry. What. Have. You. Done."

"All I did this time was destroy the earth." Harry said as he turned around with an innocent expression on his face.

Seeing this Death weeped and he destroyed the world the world with a single tear.


	2. The Drunken' Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Ruby learned to fight drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stupid.

“Uncle Qrow! That was sooo cool! How do you fight like that?”

Qrow looked down at Ruby from where he was sitting on her bed.

“Well Ruby, I use a fighting style called the Drunken' Fist. I learned it from an old friend and that’s why people think I’m always drunk.”

“Uncle Qrow are you telling me that your not actually always drunk.” She said with a very adorable, scrunched up face.

“You see this flask I always carry around with me,” he waved it around in front of her,“it actually has water in it.”

“I can’t believe you tricked everyone this whole time!”

“Hahahahaha! Kid before I learned about the Drunken’ Fist I was actually drunk all the time so no one could tell the difference.”

Ruby jumped up off of the bed and put her hands together.

“Can you please teach me Uncle Qrow?” She begged with her cutest puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t know kid, you’re a little too young for it don’t you think?” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Please Uncle Qrow!? I promise I’ll be good!” She cried out.

After a minute of looking into her very powerful puppy dog eyes he could not resist any longer.

“Fine! Just don’t tell your dad or sister, okay?”

She started to jump around in happiness,“Yes, Uncle Qrow! Anything you say!”


	3. Author's Note

Hello, to everyone reading this. This is a note that many of you have read before in the past few days. It is about the fanfic pocket library app.

I am very upset about this and while I don't know if my story is on it, it is still worrying. In a week I will be making it so that only people with accounts can read my story. I recommend that everyone without an account get one.

In the future I might change it back so that people without an account can also read it again but for now I don't trust that the person who made the app isn't making money off of my story.

  
I am sorry for the inconvenience but please understand that this person is making money off of other people's hard work without their permission.

I will be back soon to update you.


	4. Bananas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bananas.

“YOU’VE NEVER HAD A BANANA!?” Cried Izuku as he looked at Shouto.

“No, I have never had a banana. Why are you yelling?” Shouto questioned with a confused look on his face.

Everyone in the classroom looked at him with faces of disbelief and confusion. Even Aizawa-sensei had awoken and was staring at them from his bright yellow sleeping bag.

Izuku took a breath to calm down before looking at Shouto again,“I was yelling because it is very rare to find someone that has never eaten a banana before as they are a very common food that many young children like to eat.”

Shouto only seemed to get more confused though, even though it was a very straight forward explanation.

“Do you have proof of this? I have never seen a banana before or eaten one from my knowledge.”

Aizawa was done with this bullshit though, so he got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a paper and started to write something down on it. It only took a second before he was done and walking towards the two boys in the middle of the room. He handed Izuku the paper before turning around and magically teleporting inside his sleeping bag.

Class 1-A watched all this with baited breath, waiting for the death of both or either of their two classmates. Seeing that they were free to breathe once more though, they all looked at Izuku and Shouto again waiting to hear what the paper said.

Izuku took a minute to read the paper before reading out loud to everyone in the room. He glanced at Shouto, then at Aizawa-sensei, and then at Shouto again trying to decipher something. His gaze turned back to the paper and began to read it aloud.

“Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki are to go to the store and find bananas. This is an official field trip signed by Shouta Aizawa teacher of Class 1-A.”

“Well I guess we’re going on a field trip now.”


End file.
